Make a wish Link
by moomoochi
Summary: Number 4 is up yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ^_^ ( I wounder if im happy about this )
1. chapie 1

Make a wish  
By Mage-Alia's sister  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mage-alia: I've already read this story ( went in to room with out me there and read.) and I officially disown you!  
Your a rude little pervert!  
M-A-S: am not  
M-A: are too  
M-A-S: am not  
M-A: are too  
M-A-S: am not  
M-A: are too  
(mmm sibling squabbling a wonderful thing! ^_^)  
-5 min later-  
M.A.S: am not  
M.A : are too  
M.A.S: Well I'm going to put it up if you like it or not so muuun on you ( mage-alias sis pokes out her tongue at mage-alia.)  
well then I better get typing.  
( mage-alia kicks her sister in the butt as she walks away)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yet again....  
1) I do not own any of the characters in this story and if I did I wouldn't be writing stories for an Internet program.  
2) If you think this is a true story than your a git!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On with the story!  
  
Setting: Link has got all on the shinny ,pretty stones and has opened the door of time. But Ganondorf didn't come and Link gets a wish from the godesses. (plus at the moment he is an adult)  
  
*  
Link : Where am I?  
  
( a bright light shines down on him an a beautiful young girl walks up to him *it is din*)  
  
Link : how are you ?  
  
Din: I am Din one of the three goddesses .  
  
Link: Then where are the other 2  
  
Din: God the other to totally ditched me and so like I have to stay here and answer all, like the stupid people praying to us and people like you with totally no fashion sense, I have to like , you give them there wish for opening this stupid door . So like you know whatever .  
  
Link: okkkkkk? T.T  
  
Din: So what do you wish for. And hurry it up because like Dawson's creek is coming on.  
  
Link: ok then I wish.... I wish.... I wish for a hudred more wishes!  
  
Din: Even now that's like totally greedy I'll like grant it because like that will totally get up my sisters nose and maker all like pissed off.  
ok then what are your other wishes.  
  
Link: Well the number one thing I have to have first is a porno mag ^_^.  
  
Din : Okkk..... Here it is  
  
( Din clicks her fingers and there it is next to him.)  
  
Din: Oh yeah anything you wish for like you win the lottery you will get when you leave here.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mage-alia's sister: Ok so Link has 99 more wishes and so I'm going to shorten it up so were not here all day.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Link:  
( number one was the porno mag )  
2. A snogg with Zelda (click)  
3. A snogg with Saria (click)  
4. A snogg with Malon (click)  
5. Ruto to die (click)  
6. Talon to die (click)  
7. Ganondork is forever to wear a pink tu-tu (click)  
8. Mido to die ^_^ (click)  
9. Cucco lady to die (click)  
10. A life time supply of comdoms (click)  
11.KIng Zora to die (click)  
12.I win the lottery (click)  
13.I own the castle (click)  
14.I have lots of severance (click)  
15.I am the king of Hyrule(click)  
16. A snogg with Naburo (sorry about the spelling but it is the Gerudo queen thingey)(click)  
17. Impa to die (click)  
18. I have the triforce (click)  
19. 6 more hats ( for each day of the week) (click)  
20. I own all of Lon Lon ranch (click )  
21. A life time supply of lon lon milk (click)  
  
Coffee break  
  
22. I own the forest (click)  
23.I own Death Mountain (click)  
24. I own the goron people (click)  
25.I own Zora Domain (click)  
26. Gandork will turn good (click)  
27.I own the Zora people (click)  
28.I own the Gerudo valley (click)  
29.I own the Gerudo (click)  
30.Gonondork will be forever my servant (click)  
31.I am maried to Zelda (click)  
32.I work as a assassin (click)  
33.I have a baby daugter (click)  
34.I have a baby son (click)  
35.I have a baby son (click)  
36.I have a baby son (click)  
37.I have a baby son (click)  
38.I have 3 squellian rupees (click)  
39.I own lake Hilya (click)  
40.I have a Nanny (click)  
  
Coffee break  
  
41.I have a cat named tiger (click)  
42.i have a dog called sheep (click)  
43.There is no such thing as Nikki Webster (click)  
44.Sailor moon is played 24/7 ^_^ (click)  
45.Another porno mag (click)  
46. Ingo should go go away (click)  
47.kill the know it all brothers (click)  
48.Ruto dies and no one cares (click)  
49.He has a swimming pool (click)  
50.World peace (click)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ending notes :  
You probley noted that There are 50 wish and that is because I want to know what you think Link should have k.( Actully i coulden't think of any thing else.)  
K bye   
p.s i will put up another chapie when i have fifty wishes and i will also place your name or say it was unsighed. 


	2. chapie 2

Mage-Alia's sister  
Wishes 1-15 Of 50  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you! I got a great hunk of reviews and very happy about it but I still need more !  
35 to be procise so keep sending them in and when I have all 50 I will send up a last Chapie page to the person with the best wish .They will also win ....A hole page about them !  
So if you sign your reviews it will be best because before I put it up I will notify you!  
Bye for now  
Cow lady  
^_^   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TrickCard   
0o0o, a porno mag. What a wish ! *_*   
  
Mako   
Wow heh heh, good story. I think that Link should wish  
1:Be just like his hero mako (heh heh)  
2:have a band of goons to work for him  
3: Be proclaimed the LOOOORD OF CUCKOOS!!!  
4:snogg with Din (heh heh heh)  
anyways...yeah   
  
Dekustar the Mad Author   
Bwee hee hee...Link should wish for...hmm...  
NAVI TO DIE!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!...or at least in a tiny sound proof bottle...::cough::  
~Dekustar the Mad Author   
  
U bEtTeR gUeSs!!!   
Here r some wishes  
~have a tv show named after link  
~have a movie named after link  
~have an endless amount of food (& coffie breaks)  
~get a better tree house (oot)  
~have more games  
can't think of anymore at the time keep writing!   
  
Mage-Alia   
God don't you listen to me you forgot the big sword. Oh yeah and I still dissown you.   
  
Ron-Unstoppable   
Funny, funny, funny!!  
I actually laughed at that!!  
I really can't think of any more wishes that Link would wish for but here's three anyway...  
- Navi to be a girl  
- Navi to be bigger  
- Spend the night with Navi  
Cool! I repeat funny! Keep it up!   
  
  
Other Messages for all of you that didn't make a wish...  
  
BWAHAHAHA   
that was soooooooo funny   
  
jasonbriefs   
Can you put me in chapter 2? Make link think (hey, that rymes!) up a wish to do with me.  
  
Un-named  
This is funny continue pwease(looks at you with little puppy eyes)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Din : Like we have to stop now becasue like Dawsons creek is coming on and one of the charchters is like going on a hot date with like Dawson . I am so pissed as well because I love Dawson and she is like useing him!  
  
Link: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyy...  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Din (sobbing) : That... was so touching (whaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
Link: okkkkkkyyyyyy  
So can we get on with it.  
  
Din: yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!!!!!!! ( still crying )  
  
Link: Well I want all of the above, and that jasonbriefs will spend a day with me! ^_^   
  
Link : (He or she) is such a hottie. n_n  
  
Din : (click)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats it for now but remember I need more wishes so I can finish it.  
bye for now   
cow lady  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. chapie 3

By Mage-alia's sister  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Make a wish chapie 3  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Dekustar the Mad Author  
XD I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!! and Navi IS a girl...rnAND I THOUGHT OF  
ANOTHER WISH!! LINK SHOULD WISH THAT HE COULD MAKE A CAMEO IN THE LOTR MOVIES!!  
XD ::images of link running in the first movie during the council of  
Elrond::rn~Dekustar the Mad Author  
  
Princess Epona  
That was kool here someideas Me & Epona will live forever. I own every thing in  
thw world. I can't think of any more  
Oh yeah Navi is a girl & I know what she every looks like under that light she's  
kool. People that I show the pic to says she's a hot chick For the pic don't  
that me thank a one of my bros friends who know someone from Nintendo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclamer:  
1. I do not own any of the zelda charters but the personality of din is mine.  
2. I do not own Dawsons Creek and if you think im going on stupiedly about it and you like the show then send me a review.  
3.if you think this is a true story then your a git .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
Hello again!  
sorry it's been a long time but there has not been any reviews :(  
  
so i cant right much but i have thought up some more! :)  
  
From   
cowlady  
^-^  
  
p.s so far there has been 67 wish (including mine) so we need more if we are going to finish this!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ones up there^  
  
68.i will own every copy of ramna 1/2 ^-^  
69.I will be educated  
70.i will be educated on the facts of life O.o  
71.Zelda will be my teacher  
72.Sadan housan (wrong spelling pronley but it is that guy in iran or what ever)  
73.That people will review more for this story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So that is it for now   
bye moo   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. chapie 4

Moomoochi's -Make a wish link  
A/N - As u can see i have changed my name.blah blah blah...  
i was Mage alia's sister.  
  
ok!!! another chapter! we r up 2 wish number 79 ! so we need um.... *brings out calculator* umm... 100...DAM ! I did 1000 =I   
Everyone else on the planet: *Swet drop* ((wisper))she actully wrote that!  
  
moo:So that is 100-79= um...... 21!!!!!! So if you what your wish up you better act quick and i also have a secret!(( You got an item link music plays!)) So if u want to hear it you have to e-mail me on moomoochi@hotmail.com ok and coz im not very good at secrets i will tell u! ok so here are some more wishes. And i want to thank all those people who have wrote nice things about this story, it was a very easy story to wright coz all i have been really doing is copping your reviews and sticking then on a new document so ive had enough of wrighting for now   
bye!  
bye!  
bye!  
bye!  
=========================================  
  
  
From: cirquemouse()  
  
?:D ...Elvis rnrn/\ ...piern`` rnrn:) ...happyrnrn_.O._ ...person doing middle  
splitsrnrnrnrnrni hope that gives you some ideas for ur story! ;)  
=========================================  
ok so that was a weird wish but that is wish number umm... ((79+1=ummm....78!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
=========================================bye  
bye  
bye  
bye  
  
review here and make a wish  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V 


End file.
